


This Is Where We Are

by KurtbastianJust



Series: This Is Our Story Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt leads an interesting life as a tutor and counselor for were’s in his city. Anything can happen on a day to day basis when he’s surrounded by vampires, wolves, panthers, foxes and leopards. But Kurt finds once you live life with these people the ones you have to worry about are the humans.</p><p>****</p><p>Kurt is now a were himself and learning to adapt back into his life where he has four men living with him and loving him. Will his new transformation wreck everything he's worked for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Character Guidelines:  
> Kurt Hummel (Panther, 25) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 18) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 24) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 29) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 26) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 171/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires  
> Sequel To [This Is Our Story] and [This Is How It Began].

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

Kurt sat on his bed, looking at his hands. Sure… He knew things were going to be tough once he’d been turned. Things changed, they had to. Sebastian doubled up on his job duties and took over the majority of Kurt’s tutoring sessions while Kurt struggled to counsel his were’s while dealing with his own change. More than often, his clients were helping him, not vice-versa.

Chandler had started up randomly changing into a fox again as well, his nerves building for his trip to college, his body so anxious it would shift forms whenever it thought was appropriate (and most times it wasn’t). It explained the fox laying on the pillows behind him, which only made Kurt feel worse. He’d been making everything about himself since the change that he’d been neglecting his boys.

Adam had stepped up, taking care of the house and maintaining some semblance of order. The one man however Kurt never expected to help was Blaine, who shockingly proved to be helpful in more ways than one. He did a lot of the shopping, making sure they were okay, or at least Kurt. Blaine felt bad for what he’d done, which once again, was actually surprising to Kurt. When they were married, all Blaine wanted was to change Kurt.

Kurt pressed his hands onto the bed, feeling the sheets beneath his skin before he turned and slid one of his hands over Chandler’s fur. The fox raised his head and licked at Kurt’s palm before shakily getting up and wandering to Kurt’s lap, plopping down, over the legs. “Chand… I’m so sorry I’ve been out of it.”

Chandler simply slid his muzzle underneath Kurt’s shirt, hiding his face from the panther. “Baby!” Kurt laughed and scratched at the foxes ears.

Chandler whined, howling playfully as Kurt pulled him from beneath his shirt. “Let’s go find Sebastian… I’m sure he needs a break.”

*****

Sebastian smiled as he worked with a couple from the camp. “Nick… You can’t always top in every situation. In bed, that’s fine, give up some of your out of bed rights. Jeff can’t hold you both together from the bottom. He feels like he can’t help you if you’re always helping him.” Nick sighed, nodding as he clutched Jeff’s hand.

“You’re right. We’ll work on that. Thanks Seb. We’ll see you next week?”

“Maybe… If Kurt’s not ready by then.” Sebastian nodded and Jeff frowned.

“Well swing by and see us if you ever have the time.” Jeff said and the two wererats left the office as Kurt and Chandler walked in.

“Oh no… Fox again?” Sebastian said, dropping to his knees as he collected Chandler into his arms. “How are you?” He asked Kurt who smiled and nodded.

“Better. Tired of staying in the room.” Kurt still wasn’t sure how he felt sleeping with his best friend, it had happened more than once. Blaine told him about one night, so long ago… Kurt didn’t remember a thing but sleeping with Sebastian still felt so wrong. He was like an older brother, a guiding hand, but at the same time he slept with Kurt, spooning him. It was wrong but so comfortable and warm that it confused Kurt.

“I’m glad to see you out of the room.” Sebastian said pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Hunter wants to see you when you’re ready.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic. He’s the last person I want to see.”

“He was at the hospital you know. He worried about you.”

“Yeah, well. He could be here too. He could be helping you guys.”

“Kurt we all took on a few responsibilities. It’s okay. You put too much on yourself anyway. It’s a full moon next week. Have you spoken to the panthers?”

“Other than Blaine? No. I’ll do it tomorrow. Tonight I suppose I should go see my estranged boyfriend.”

“Take Chandler. Maybe he’ll return to human form. You know how much he likes Hunter.” Sebastian handed over the tiny fox and Kurt took him. “See you tonight.” Sebastian called out, after them.

“See what you do? You make me have to see everyone. This was a bad idea.” He hissed to the fox who just growled playfully.

*****

Hunter paced his office as he waited. Santana stood by the door, tapping her boot. “I want her. I know you have her.”

“You’re insane, Santana.”

“No. I’m a mother. Give her to me.”

“I DON’T HAVE HER! It’s not my fault if you lost your child in Mexico or whatever! But she ISN’T HERE!”

“Right… Because you’re gay now right? Can’t have a child mucking up your pristine decoupage!” She shouted, kicking the door sending it flying off the hinges and landing on the floor.

“SANTANA! If you want your daughter so bad, why don’t you just ask around. She isn’t here. I promise you.” Kurt and Chandler poked their heads in and Hunter smiled at them. “Go to my room boys. I’ll see you there in a bit.

“Boys?” Santana hissed. “You really are a whore.”

“Santana, get out. You’re unwelcome here.” He said as he brushed past her to follow his lovers.

“What was that about?” Kurt whispered as they walked down the cold hallway.

“Evil exes. We’ll talk in the room.” He said, guiding them to the large oak doors.


End file.
